Ruddlestone
Ruddlestone is one of the major lands of the Old World, situated on the north-eastern coast and sharing a troublesome border with Brice. The border was troublesome to such a degree that the massive citadel of the Demonkeep Fortress was constructed specifically by the Ruddlestonians to repel the interminable Brician invasions. Introduction It is a small place, and the ruling faction are deeply religious and decidedly militaristic. Furthermore, it is seen as a paradoxical kingdom. The capital, the port of Harabnab on the eastern coast is known as a haven for all Lawful adventurers and travellers, yet the Port of Crabs, haven for all pirates within fifty nautical miles, lies just down the coast from it. Ruddlestone's cities house both the followers of Good gods and Evil ones, apparently living side by side with few restrictions placed on either faction. Ruddelstone's ruler is called the Priest-king, and he combines the offices of religious and political leader. Ruddlestone has a fortress called the The Citadel, where a elite group of Templar Knights are trained to defend the country. - Background. However, in most civilised parts of Ruddlestone, the worship of certain deities is forbidden, and of all these, it is the goddess Shekka and her cult that is most feared. In recent times, the Cult of Shekka succeeded in stealing the Black Grimoire from Rassin Abbey, - ??? and would have managed to release the Kurakil into the world once more had it not been for a bold attack on their lair by Witchhunters and Demonslayers, which resulted in the cult's dispersal and the death of their High Priest. History Early History Relations with Brice and the Ruddlestone Wars *1735OT: The First Ruddlestone War. - 37/70 *1805OT: The Second Ruddlestone War (which included the sacking of Ventarc). - 37/70; - 91 The Rise of Kakhabad *1998/1999OT During the Rise of Kakhabad, Ruddlestone's borders were attacked by the Kakhabadian Forces of Chaos. - p. 59. The ancestors of the Hero of Night of the Necromancer slew several Dragons and Wyverns during this time. Night of the Necromancer para 153. *The First Crusade against Chaos, 185AC: At the end of the month of Dark, the Crusading forces laid siege to Belgaroth's fortress, Caer Skaal. - 230 *216AC: On the third day of Locking, two months after the burial of the Necromage Cadaver, the Great Bell began to toll again in Myrton in Ruddlestone, a portent of doom for the village. - 215 The Crown of Kings *c.266AC-270AC - Ruddlestone takes possession of the Crown of Kings. The Return of Belgaroth *This takes place in the 280s AC, perhaps even in 285AC - we know this since the First Crusade against Chaos is dated 185AC, - 230 and this is described as "One hundred years ago" at the time of the events described in Knights of Doom - Background. The Kurakil *In Background of Knights of Doom, there is mention of witchcraft in the north of Ruddlestone, which suggests that the events in Spellbreaker are contemporaneous with those in Knights of Doom. The Bathorian Crusade * *c.280sAC - Prior to the events of Night of the Necromancer, the Ruddlestonian Knights of Telak spent three years crusading against the Cult of Death in Bathoria, in Mauristatia. Night of the Necromancer, - "Dead Reckoning". Politics At the time of Knights of Doom, the King of Ruddlestone was called Rannon. - p.22 Population Geography *Harabnab *Port of Crabs **Castle Valsinore **Sleath *Fertile Lands **The Citadel **Ide **Havalok **Carass **Wendeford **Ennox **Assart **Myrton Ruins **Fosse **Forest of Lein *Brackish Bay **Coastal Hills **Hallow's Well ***River Sanct **Driteham **Mussuck **Fenford **Blackmire ***Miremere ***Grimry River **Aryll ***Gwythain's Barrow ***Aryll's Hill **Shekin **Selwick **Tallow **Claybury *Dagga Valley **River Mouth *Cloudcap Mountains **Demonkeep Outpost **Banarask Hills ***Caer Skaal ***Harnwatch ***Beastman Camp *Achenbury *Crun Economy Culture See Also *''Beyond the Pit, (pgs. 32, 37, 62, 81, 108, 130, 154) *Return to the Pit'', (pgs. 9, 27, 37, 40, 42, 51, 55, 61, 72-73, 76-77, 79-80, 83, 109, 125, 131-132, 138, 153, 160, 215) References Category:Old World Lands and Regions Category:Night of the Necromancer Entries